Emma Black
Under Heavy Construction Emma Black (b. 1978) is the only daughter of Sirius Black (1959-1996) and Ava Lazarus (1956-1979). She was sorted into Slytherin in 1989 and graduated from Hogwarts in 1996. Black became a member of the Order of the Phoenix upon graduation and fought in the Second Wizarding War. Early life Emma Lily Black was the product of a one night stand between Sirius Black and Ava Lazarus, a pureblood graduate of Hogwarts (Ravenclaw). Emma was left with Sirius as Ava's work for the Order of the Phoenix took her out of England and resulted in her death in January of 1979. Emma's earliest years were spent with her father, and his fellow Marauders (James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew). Tragically, when Emma was three years old, on October 31, 1981, James and Lily Potter were murdered, and Peter Pettigrew was assumed dead. In the days and weeks that followed, her god brother and "cousin" Harry was sent to live with his extended muggle family and Emma would have no contact with him until he attended Hogwarts, her father was wrongly sent to prison without a trial, and Remus Lupin ("Uncle Moony") was denied custody of the young girl. Instead, she was placed with Andromeda and Ted Tonks, a cousin of her father's and her husband. She grew up alongside her older cousin Nymphadora ("Tonks"). She had a relatively happy childhood, but ran into problems when she insisted that her father was innocent. In Emma's eyes, her father would never have betrayed her Aunt Lily and Uncle Prongs. The rumors of her father's status as a death eater and Voldemort's right had man alongside her extreme faith in Sirius led to people treating the young girl with an amount of caution as she grew up. Hogwarts years Emma first attended Hogwarts in 1989, when she was sorted into Slytherin (other people in her year include Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan). She was nearly a hatstall, with the Sorting Hat taking nearly four minutes to choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Emma made the Slytherin quidditch team second year and would play beater until her graduation. In the same year she learns the Weasley twins have found the Marauders Map, and asks to borrow it, for just a moment. Even as insults it's the first time she's at least somewhat communicated with her father and Uncle Prongs since she was a child, and she breaks down crying in a secluded corner of the Slytherin common room. At the beginning of her third year, Emma met Harry Potter on the train. It was the first time she had seen the boy since he was a year old and, after reintroducing herself, she promised to answer all his questions about his parents that she could. It was a promise that she made good on, with the exception of the details of their death and her own father's suspected betrayal. Emma's a fourth year when the Chamber of Secrets is opened and everyone suspects Harry. Her immediate suggestion is to go along with it, see who can be fooled, but as the situation escalates she stops walking the halls alone. The summer before her fifth year at Hogwarts, Sirius Black becomes the first wizard to successfully break out of Azakaban Prison and Emma is expected to hide her excitement and her pride. She goes toe-to-toe with Remus Lupin, her Uncle Moony, as they're both forced to confront what they really believed happened that night, and the Dementors stationed at Hogwarts send the teenager to pieces as she remembers the last time she ever saw her father, in custody at the Ministry before leaving for Azkaban, supposedly for life. When Peter is exposed, and it's proven, at least to a few, that Emma was right all those years, she was ecstatic, before her hope was ripped away by the escape of Peter Pettigrew. Throughout her time at Hogwarts, Emma frequently butted heads with the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Snape, due to the similarities between herself and her father.